


【仓安】臣服

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: M仓*S安有调教内容
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 7





	【仓安】臣服

阴沉的乌云压在天际，天空的高度仿佛触手可及。大仓试探着将手伸出车窗外，想去接还没落下的雨水。  
“请您不要把手伸出车窗外。”前排的司机注意到他的动作，急着出言提醒。  
大仓连忙道歉，或许是堵得看不见尽头的车队让他急昏了头，才做出这样幼稚的行为。他反复确认手机上的时间，希望数字不再发生变化。  
“请问还有多久能到？”终于忍不住，大仓开口向司机询问。  
“这个难说了啊……现在正好是堵车的时间，您很着急吗？”  
“您尽量快一点吧。”

颤抖的手指在对话界面输入了一长串的道歉，又一一删除，最终只留下几个字。  
“抱歉，我可能会晚一点。”  
很快这条消息就被标注了已读，但是回复却迟迟没有到来。

大仓最近的行程几乎没有空隙，但还是见缝插针地留出了一个晚上，去见安田。  
可是却因为太期待见面，整天都不在状态，频繁NG导致拍摄任务一直到傍晚，被晚高峰的车流困在半途。  
安田会不会生气？他摸着藏在衬衫里的手臂忍不住地担忧。

钥匙插进锁孔，打开安田公寓的大门，玄关黑着灯，能听见客厅的音箱播放轻快的爵士乐。他觉得有些耳熟，可能是上次和安田一起买到的那张黑胶，他说过要放给自己听的。  
摘下帽子时，大仓故意弄出了一点响声想要让安田注意自己，但是却被进入高潮的音乐声盖住。  
大仓又确认了一下腕表上的时间，7点32分，迟到了两分钟。安田一定是生气了，这让他恐惧地起了一层冷汗。  
他加快速度脱下了衬衫和休闲裤，整整齐齐地叠好放在柜子上，身上只剩下穿了一天的四角短裤，很快也被褪下摆在一旁。  
手表离开手腕时显示的时间是7点35分，大仓只希望安田不会把脱衣服的时间也计算在内。背对门口的方向，大仓缓缓跪下，双手伸直在前方保持着爬跪的姿势，臀部高高翘起，他知道标准的姿势能够平复一些安田的怒气。

额头贴在木地板上，凉气从膝盖渗进三十代后段的骨骼，天气虽然算不上寒冷，但是入秋后的室内让光裸的大仓还是抖了一下。  
狭窄的视线内只有深棕色的地板，耳边也只能听到换了又换的爵士乐，时间的流速被成倍地拉长，恐惧中逐渐增长了几分兴奋。  
从脱下衣服就微微勃起的阳具现在坚硬地夹在小腹和大腿之间，大仓悄悄将臀部翘得更高，让柱头在大腿上小幅度地摩擦，前列腺液流进腿间的缝隙，连身下的地板都浮了一层水雾。

在大仓觉得仿佛度过了一个小时后，终于听到了安田赤着脚走近的声音。从手臂和地板的缝隙中能够看到安田停下的脚尖，大仓克制着想要亲吻的念头，反弓起腰让安田能看清自己最近健身的成果。  
还没等他绷紧背部的肌肉，鞭子破风的声音传进耳道，长鞭落在后背的疼痛让大仓忍不住呼喊出声。  
糟了，突然的疼痛让大仓忘记了规矩，他应该要将安田的惩罚数出声。  
“1……”  
迟到的惩罚还没结束，新的惩罚接踵而至。  
“2……3……”  
背上一定已经留下了血痕，这是他应该接受的，因为他没有遵守主人定下的规定。现在他只希望明天安田愿意借自己一件白色背心穿在能够透出皮肤的衬衫里。  
惩罚和奖赏往往只有一线之隔，皮鞭落在臀瓣，刺激得阴茎一抖，大仓咬牙强忍着射精感。  
“20……”  
未经允许射精的话，今天晚上大概熬不过去了。

客厅的唱片转完最后一周，安田也收起了长鞭，黑色的鞭子被随手扔在地上。  
“跟上。”安田的脚转了个方向，走向客厅。脚掌踩踏地面的节奏如此悦耳，大仓想象着主人或许愿意也这样踩着他的裆下。  
大仓忍着背上的痛弓起腰，跟着安田爬进客厅，膝下从地板变为地毯，安田的心情好像好了一些。  
就比如现在他正握着大仓的下颌接吻，把嘴里的酒渡给干渴的男人。

“okura不乖，迟到了两分钟。”  
大仓心下放松了一些，相差三分钟的惩罚决定了他明天是不是要请假一天。  
“主人……”  
大仓趴在安田的膝盖上，因为兴奋而滚烫的脸磨蹭着安田的裤子，他还记着不能把阴茎上肮脏的液体蹭在主人的裤子上，所以身体呈现扭曲地姿势。  
“要惩罚okura，”安田一把推倒大仓，双腿大开的淫乱姿势让大仓皮肤烧着似的泛着粉红。他喜欢安田看他身体的眼神，充满原始的侵略感，不由自主地臣服于安田脚下。

覆着一层厚茧的手为他带上眼罩，被夺走视觉才能体会到更多的快乐，安田在第一次调教时就这样教导过他，要用自己的每一寸皮肤感受主人对他的宠爱。  
音乐又一次响起，这次变成了古典乐。  
大仓并不算了解古典乐，安田也是，但是在高雅的音乐中交媾的背德感总能让高潮的来临强烈数倍。  
他双手撑在身后，腿曲成M形在身前打开，忍到极限的阴茎在空气中摇动，渴求主人能够分一点爱给它。  
“要忍住五分钟，要不然明天……要带着贞操去工作哦~”  
光是听着安田的声音，大仓就知道他已经进入了状态，挑高的音调不断撞击耳膜，仿佛连耳朵都变成了性器官。

安田脱下了裤子，高昂的欲望在裆部留下一片湿痕，后穴也已经做好品尝美味的准备。  
但是，还不是时候。  
他从摆在沙发上的一排玩具中挑了相对细短的一根按摩棒塞进小穴，既能保持坐着的姿势又能缓解空虚。  
抬脚踩上大仓的阴茎，独自练习无数次的动作形成了肌肉记忆，右脚趾分开包裹着柱身上下滑动，左脚脚跟在根部和囊袋轻踏。每一次和阴茎的接触都带起大仓的呻吟。  
“嗯啊…………yasu……”  
话音未落，安田的指甲就划过包皮系带，大仓发出舒爽的尖叫。脚下的阳具猛地一抖，精液喷出，落在胸口和安田的裸足。  
“才过了三分钟，还叫错了称呼。”安田把浓稠的精液蹭在大仓充血的乳头，脚趾按下的乳头再次弹起，深褐色的乳晕随之抖动，“但是明天okura还要上班……怎么办呢？”

手机的振动提示了九点的报时，安田很清楚大仓最近忙碌的行程，难得抽出一天来找自己，再调教下去明天的工作压力会更大。  
“下次，都要补回来……”  
大仓点点头，张开双臂迎接自己的恋人。  
调教耗费了太多体力，身上的汗水和精液交融，顺着小腹流下，被安田用纸巾擦去。  
“差点就流到地毯上了。”

眼罩还蒙着双眼，但是大仓感觉到安田的气息逐渐接近，小个子的男朋友跨坐在他的腿上。之前被音乐声掩盖的震动声通过肌肉传到大腿根部，再到会阴，再到睾丸，最后到敏感的柱头。  
大仓摸索着找到安田后穴的位置，手指钻进湿淋淋的穴口，想要夹住已经完全进入肠道的按摩棒，但手指却捉不住湿滑的橡胶棒，不断被推入更深处。  
“我自己来……”  
大仓的手被拍开，便只好掐着他的臀瓣尽量分开。  
“叭——”的一声传入耳中，紧接着是橡胶棒落在地毯上的闷响。  
柱头被温暖湿润的穴肉包裹，开拓过的肠壁轻松地容纳下大仓勃发的欲望。  
“啊……okura……”  
甜美的娇喘不加掩饰地从安田的喉咙溢出，简直像是提前做了发声练习一样，大仓有些嫉妒地想。  
“好喜欢yasu……”大仓扶着安田的腰，作为上下操动的支点。瘦的肋骨突出的细腰几乎能合手而握，除了光滑的皮肤还能摸到膏药的触感。

表面的伤口已经愈合，但是内心的伤痕还在不断流血。  
大仓把安田搂进怀里，汗水排出了空气，让肉体紧紧相贴。他接受了安田的全部，再用他的臣服还给安田，把腥粘的液体射进安田的肠壁深处。  
“痛……”  
安田吻住大仓，像是要将他肺里的氧气全部吸走，舌头强势地舔过内壁。  
“还在痛……”  
“还在痛……”  
大仓握着安田的手放上自己的背，凸起的血痕被汗水浸透，不断传来刺痛感让他沉沦其中。我也在疼痛的话，是不是能更理解你一些。  
分不清是谁的味道，分不清是谁的身体，分不清是谁在喊痛。

安田伏在大仓的胸口喘息，“地毯……还是弄脏了……”  
“等休假的时候，我来洗。”  
“明天几点走？”  
“8点。”  
“那应该要睡了。”  
“明天早上再做一次吧。”  
“……嗯。”


End file.
